Shadowy Evil
by Erosaf
Summary: Galbatorix has never been happy while he lived with his many brothers, his mother and father. Now though that he has become old enough to try for a dragon of his own, he has attracted the attention of the forgotten Moon Goddess, who promises him everything he could want in exchange for his help in her eternal struggle. Will it be worth helping her? Or will he lose everything?
1. Chapter 1 - Born to Be A Rider

**Authors Note**: So this is going to be Galbatorix's story or at least a part of it, since I intend on getting quite a few fanfictions out of it. This is just the beginning, and I hope people do like my thoughts on how it really was for him. We only know the basic story of how he rose to power, and therefore this is the way I plan on having it play out. Please review and tell me what you think

A young ten year old child looked out over the field over which he sat on a ridge that rested above it. Most of his time was spent out here, away from the other children his age. Away from his many brothers. So what if he spent most of his time away from the family. It was boring back in the house.

Inzilbêth was a quiet place at the best of times. Overlooked unless one very special event was to happen. The coming of Dragon Riders bringing eggs to test the younger children who were of age. It was not something that was very common, an annual event.

Unlike some families who only had one or two children, there were seven in his, and he himself was a twin. His twin brother though, Miklós, was weaker than he was, and what did you expect when twins were born? It was well known that one of the twins would always be weaker than the other, and it was always the younger twin who was the unfortunate one.

_Why can't any of us ever have the qualities the Dragon Riders are looking for when it comes to the eggs?_ he thought. He could only imagine what it was like to fly with one of the magnificent beasts, which for his town was only a reality for a very minor number. He couldn't honestly say when the last person had been chosen as a rider. If he asked someone, they guessed about fifty years at least, since someone had been chosen.

Galbatorix leaned back into the grass looking up at the clouds. _I would do anything... become anything to be a Dragon Rider,_ he thought. He doubted anyone would even notice that errant thought. It had been two days now since Riders had appeared in the town, and so far he had not been summoned, but neither had his brother.

He felt something inside him though, a prickling feeling as though someone else was answering his thoughts, but who? He worshipped no god, so it could hardly be that. There were no gods in Alagaesia, though he had heard the dwarves alone believed there was one. _Dwarves... silly little men and women who hide in caves all day long. Not sharing their mountains with anyone. How pathetic._ They were a race he believed should be exterminated from the world. Perhaps that was something he could do one day.

Then he felt the ground vibrating beneath his head, but he did not move until a horse neighed. He sat up, grimacing as he saw his second oldest older brother, Bertók coming towards him on one of the family's horses. He groaned. "What do you want?"

Couldn't his brother see that he was happy out here? What did the family want from him now? Why could they not leave him alone? He never wanted to be around them, theyere all so boring!

"The Riders have come to our house, Galby," his brother replied.

Urg, there was that name again, the one he hated above all else. Why couldn't his brothers respect that he hated being called that? "You know I hate that na..." he cut himself off. "Wait, did you just say the Riders have come, Bertók?"

His brother nodded.

"I'll be back very soon," Galbatorix replied. He grinned before heading to where his gelding stood waiting. It was time that he was going to be tested by the riders, to see if he was worthy of one of the dragons. Now was the time to prove himself worthy of the dragons, and this was something he hoped he would not fail at doing.

_"And you will not fail, Galbatorix Benedecsson. I will make it happen,_" a woman's voice sounded in his head, but it was not one he knew at all. He shrugged it off, knowing that he would be able to pull this off. Of course, Bertók noticed none of the exchange in his head as he rode over to join his older brother and the two headed home together.

_"Who are you?"_ he thought as he rode home, aiming his thoughts at the voice who had been in his head. Whoever she was, she knew who he was, and that was something he did not like. Why would someone say something like that to him?

_"As long as you follow my commands, you need not fear me, The Moon Goddess. I will make all your dreams come true. Forsake any other gods in this land and one day, you will rule Alagaesia, with my guidance. I know this is what you want,_" the female voice replied once more. _"Listen to me, and all will be revealed to you."_

_The Moon Goddess?_ he thought. That was something he had never heard about, here in his home area, other than stories, of how the day and night fought with each other over how long they lasted every day. It was said that the Moon Goddess, who never could get herself a strong champion, always lost out to the Sun God, when it came to these struggles that they had. _"What, so you want me to become your champion? A mere ten year old boy?"_

_"Yes, you are the one I need.I have waited many hard years for you to be of the right age, and I will this time be able to defeat the champion of the Sun. You are so filled with ambition, and a need to prove to others that you are more than they think you are. And you can certainly become all that you want to be. I will help you reach the potential you want. Stand by me, and you will have everything you could desire._"

Well, it certainly seemed she knew a bit about him at the very least. He did wonder just how much she knew about in in truth. How long had he held her interest?

"_Very well. I will become your champion._" It was likely the only way he would be able to get the things he wanted. And there was a lot that he wanted at this point in time. The first thing though was a dragon, and that was something important to his plans. Once he had been trained he could go anywhere, do anything he wanted. A dragon could bring him everything he needed, for no one argued with a Dragon Rider.

Now that he was back at the house though he took his horse into the stables, unsaddled the gelding and then headed into the house. _When I have a dragon I won't have to travel so slowly ever again,_ he thought. Dragons could move so quickly through the sky. So beautiful, but yet all of them had the potential to be dangerously deadly. Very few ended up becoming that way, but he knew he be able to work something out surely if he became a Dragon Rider.

To think of all the things that could happen if he impressed at dragon now. There was so much he was capable of, and he looked forwards to proving himself to all those elves. And that was something he sure looked forwards to. With a dragon, he could do anything!

This in mind, he walked into the lounge room, to see all of his six siblings, as well as his mother and father waiting here. There was also an eighth figure in the room. He sat down next to Miklós, knowing he had to. Or rather, he was expected to at this moment.

"So, now that everyone is here, how many of the children are going to be trying to hatch a dragon?" the female elf asked, smiling at all the children. Truly, there were too many people in his family, or so he believed.

It was quiet for a few moments while no one spoke. Finally… "There are two this year," his father, Benedec replied. "Our twin sons, Galbatorix and Miklós." The elderly man smiled though as he spoke. "Next year will be our last son's chance."

The elf nodded. "I will make sure the others know about that," she replied. The elf looked around at them. "Some of you I remember from years passed by. Perhaps this year one of you might have the honour of becoming one of our order."

"Has anyone else from town managed to hatch a dragon?" Miklós asked.

_Damn he stole the question right out of my mouth_, Galbatorix thought. WHy did his twin brother have to be so infuriatingly annoying all the time?

"Not this year no, but there have been riders born here in the past," the elf replied. She had yet to give a name, but it seemed she had not been too bothered to do so.

Benedec looked over at Galbatorix and Miklos. "So the time has come for you two boys to see if you're going to be Riders, has it? I wish you both the best of luck."

"Thanks father," Miklos said.

_Hmm, why would I need luck? I know I'm supposed to become one,_ Galbatorix thought impatiently. "Can we go now?" he asked, instead of thanking his father. Not that his father would expect him to thank him, it was not in his nature to do such things. Either you did the right thing or you did the wrong thing. And no need to ask for things either, that was the way he generally saw the world.

The elf smiled, for the first time since she had arrived. "Of course. No need to keep the eggs waiting after all." She got to her feet and started towards the door of the house.

_At last!_ Galbatorix thought in pleasure.

As he walked towards where the riders were waiting, Galbatorix could not help but think about the dragons. They had not gone far before he felt the prickling feeling that appeared before the Moon Goddess spoke to him before.

"_There is a green egg in the group. Do not go to it first since it will choose you, but going to it first would raise some questions which we do not need, Galbatorix. Save it for last,"_ the Moon Goddess spoke to him as he walked.

_"Why would they question it if I went to that egg first?"_ he asked. He could see no reason why he should avoid the egg if it was the one that held the dragon that he was supposed to have for himself. He was certainly a little confused by the idea.

_"No young rider is supposed to know that an egg is going to choose him. And though I have told you it will be that egg, you must act surprised when the dragon inside chooses you. Otherwise they will still be quite suspicious," _she replied.

Miklós and Galbatorix followed her eagerly out of the house and down the street. Soon they entered another building, and walked through it into a massive big courtyard. Several dragons were waiting there with their Riders.

Galbatorix looked around eagerly. But now that he was here, he was unsure of himself. It was harder than he thought to walk over towards the eggs where they could be seen waiting for them. Not to mention, he had a hard time not looking straight over where the green egg was, now that he knew it was the one that would be choosing him very shortly.

His twin brother stopped beside him once they were in the courtyard where the dragons and eggs were waiting for them. "Go on, brother. You first," Miklós said, grinning. "I know how much you wanted to get a dragon. Don't let me get there first."

Galbatorix nodded, swallowed, and then walked forwards. He knew he had to do this. If one of the eggs wanted him for its rider, then now he would know so. There were three eggs. Gold, black and green. Two of the eggs, he touched, and got no response. It was the green egg he touched last. And ended up lifting his hand rather quickly. Unlike the other eggs, this one had been blazing hot under his hand! The first two had been like cold unknowing stones! His eyes widened as he stared down at the egg. _You were right, it did choose me,_ he thought.

"Did that one surprise you?" the human rider standing nearby asked.

"Yeah it did. First two didn't do anything but that green one almost burned me."

"Then it has chosen you," the rider replied. He smiled. "Best let your brother at them now though. You can pick the egg up. It won't do that again."

Well that was a thrilling thing to hear. She had been right, the Moon Goddess, about this egg. Galbatorix was a little hesitant, but he did pick the egg up once more. It was warm this time in his hands, and he held it close. His dragon. He was going to be a Dragon Rider! He stepped back a bit, watching as his brother walked forwards. Once his brother reached the eggs, he blinked when the gold egg chose his brother. Seemed that there were twin riders now. At least they could be told apart by their dragons.

_"Thank you, my Goddess,"_ he thought as he looked down at the egg in his hands. _Mine!_ He did not wait for his brother, before he hurried back to the house. Why should he head back with his brother? He doubted he would see much of him now that there were dragons between them.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hatchling

She was silent in his head, the Moon Goddess for a while. Two days had passed by since the green egg had responded to him, and he could not help but wonder why there was nothing coming from the egg at all. Did the dragon inside not know that it was safe where it was now? That he would never allow it to come to harm in any manner?

Likely did not help that he wanted his dragon to be older than his brother's, he was the older twin so why shouldn't he be the older dragon's rider? He was glad however that he had been chosen in the first place. Soon he would be able to get out of this place, and begin the life that he had always wanted for himself. His brother was merely a rival to him now, and that was the way he planned on things staying. Never again would he have to always handle being around his twin.

Soon he knew, the time would come for them to part ways with the rest of his family, and he couldn't be more eager for that day to come.

One morning, just before dawn, he woke up to a noise that he could not undestand.. It sounded like the squeak of a mouse, but there were no mice in his house, nor rats. He grimaced, wanting to sleep but the noise persisted. Grumbling to himself under his breath, he opened his eyes, looking around, before his eyes landed on the shaking green egg. His eyes widened. _Is it finally time?_ he wondered as he watched his dragon's egg rocking about, squeaking.

_Must be the egg making the noise_, he thought, as he slipped out of bed. He shivered. It was only early in spring and as he had gotten out of bed, wind had come in through his window. The sun was barely even rising too. _I guess I'm going to have to not put up with that for much longer,_ he hoped.

He picked up the egg from the desk, smiling though as he felt how warm the shell, was and put it down on his bed. That done, he sat down on his bed, to wait for it to stop squeaking. _Not like I'm going to sleep while you're making that silly noise,_ he thought. No one else had come to ask what the noise was, so he assumed that he was the only one who was able to hear it at the moment.

At least the wind had stopped blowing into his room for now. He sat, waiting, watching. The egg rocked back and forth but never moved from the place he had put it down. It was quite some time before finally he could see thin lines appearing all over the egg. The squeaking got louder too. Suddenly, a bit of green shell hit his arm as the egg burst into pieces, ina shower of green sparks, sending pieces scattering through the air in all directions.

It wasn't long before he actually saw the dragon. The dragon was no longer than his forearm, yet it was dignifed and noble. Its scales were a light emerald green, the same colour as the egg had been. The baby dragon fanned its wings, and they were what made it look so distorted, at the moment, but he knew, the little thing would grow into them, all dragons did. The wings were several times longer than the body of the dragon, ribbed with thin fingers of bone that extended from the wings front edge, forming a line of widely spaced talons. The dragon's head, though mostly triangular, was rounded at the edges. Two small white sharp looking fangs curved down from its upper jaw. A row of small pale white green spikes ran from the back of its head to the tip of its tail. He noticed there was an empty gap, devoid of spikes where its neck met its shoulders, and he wondered if that was the place, when it was bigger, that he would sit.

Galbatorix grinned, then immediately reached out to touch the dragon. The little dragon suddenly lifted its head, hard deeper green eyes locked on him as it did, touching him instead with its nose.

Galbatorix flinched backwards as soon as the dragon touched him, as something really cold shut through him. _What the hell?_ He thought. He looked down at his left hand, and a few moments later noticed that there was a shiny silver diffused spiral oval appearing there. _What is that?_ He knew there was no chance any of the family would have the slightest clue to what had happened to his palm, and for now he was too tired to worry about it.

The dragon made a small noise, and all of a sudden he felt hungry. _Hold on... I had dinner a few hours ago. Can't be me..._ he eyed the dragon. "Wait here."

The black haired ten year old slipped out of the room, and headed into the kitchen quietly. A few minutes later he returned with some meat. Shutting the door, he looked over at the dragon. "You're the hungry one, aren't you?"

The little dragon's eyes were locked on the meat in his hands, and it snapped its jaws.

He had to take that for a yes. He sat down on the bed, and watched as the dragon walked ungainly towards him, before it suddenly shot its head out grabbing at the meat, almost getting his finger.

"Careful!" He knew the dragon would not have intended to bite him, it was said that the dragons did everything they could to defend their rider, not hurt them.

The dragon withdrew for a moment, looking up at him, and then went for the meat again. At least while it had withdrawn, he'd been able to hold the meat flat on his palm. The dragon ate greedily, then when it was gone looked up at him again.

"That's all for now," he said. "I need to sleep, and you should too." He shifted on the bed, to get under the blanket that was there. There was a long day coming for them, and he hoped that he was the only one as yet who had had their dragon hatch. It would truly suck if his brother's had; it would be fun to be able to bully him if it hadn't. Not that his brother would dare try and bully him!

Before he fell back asleep, the dragon walked up beside him, and wrapping its tail around one of the bed posts, it fell asleep with its head on his shoulder. He smiled, having to admit that it kind of looked cute like that, and drifted off to sleep.

When he woke in the morning, it was to the sound of banging coming from the blacksmith in front of the house. _Why'd I have to have this room?_ He thought once more in irritation. It was so annoying having the room closest to the forge. He yawned, before looking at his shoulder. _Ah so the dragon hatching last night wasn't a dream_, he thought with glee.

What he wasn't ready for was that the dragon was already awake but hadn't moved. He smiled though. "Come on. I think it's time you met my family," he said.

The dragon lifted its head, and he sat up. Quickly he got changed. _It's only an animal... it's not going to care,_ he thought as he did.

He turned back towards the bed as he heard the dragon move, and immediately staggered backwards as the dragon suddenly leapt towards him, grabbing onto his shirt. He quickly folded his arms around the dragon, holding it.

"Warn me next time, would ya?" he asked, looking down at it. "You scared me." The dragon looked at the ground.

He sighed, before heading out of his bedroom. Sure his room wasn't much but he was happy here, well, he was most of the time anyway when the others in the family were not annoying him. Galbatorix grinned as he headed downstairs, listening to the sounds of his family talking in the dining area.

"Morning guys," he said, heading in, still holding the dragon. The little dragon looked around as he saw his mother, twin brother and younger brother.

"Not fair, yours hatched before mine! I'd thought since we're twins they'd hatch at the same time," Miklós complained.

There was a sall smug feeling in him when he could not spot a gold dragon anywhere near his twin. _I guess age really does count,_ he thought. "I guess things don't work that way," Galbatorix replied. "Though be glad you weren't the one who was working up in the middle of the night by one doing so, and not being able to go back to sleep until you fed it."

"I had guessed one of them hatched," his mother chuckled. "I noticed some of the meat was missing when I came down this morning."

"Got a name for it?" Vencel asked, looking over.

"No, not yet. Don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet," Galbatorix replied. Come to think about it, how did one know what gender a dragon was? He wished he knew. There were some ideas in his head about what to call it, but still. He wasn't about to name it and give it a girl's name if it was a boy now was he? That was something that he would really be embarrassed by.

"I hope mine hatches soon," Miklós said. "I've already thought of a name!"

"Oh like what?" Galbatorix asked.

"Not telling," his twin replied. "You'll have to wait and see!"

_I'm sure it won't be as good as the ones I'm thinking of,_ he thought, as he sat down. The little dragon chirped hungrily. Galbatorix asked his mother if she could get the dragon some meat which she did.

"When will the riders come to get us?" Miklós asked.

"In a month, they say that by then you'll be able to talk to your dragon and have it answer back, as well as you'll have found a name for them." Their mother grinned. "You'll know the gender of the dragon once it first talks to you."

Sometimes he had to wonder where his mother had learnt such things, but he did not question it. Not this time anyway, she seemed to know what was best for them all the time. One day though he would have to ask her about it, and he had noticed the happy look in her eyes that was different to the usual happy look she had, whenever she looked at the dragons._ Something is going on here but I don't know what,_ he thought.


	3. Chapter 3 - Fun Times

After they had both eaten the food they needed for breakfast, Galbatorix and his dragon headed outside. He wanted to show the dragon the place where he had been living all his life, as well as a few places where he knew that it would like. The places he went when he wanted to be alone, but he would be more than happy to share them with it. Out to the stables he walked to get his horse, which neighed when it saw the dragon, and almost seemed startled. _Well at least I won't have to ride you much longer,_ he thought. He did not need a horse that was afraid of his dragon now, did he? Especially one that was afraid of a baby dragon only a few hours old!

The dragon followed him eagerly, looking about itself with interest, though it sure did not seem to react when the horse reacted to its presence. _Well I guess I'll certainly be happier when I only have you for company,_ he thought as he looked down at the dragon. What point was a horse if it could not behave itself? He had never known the horse ot be frightened of anything, but it seemed dragons were the one thing it feared.

How could a fully grown horse be so afraid of a baby dragon? There was nothing frightening about the little green dragon, at least, not that he could see.

He grinned though as he lifted the little dragon up onto his horses back before climbing up into the saddle himself. As soon as he did he felt the little dragon climbing around in front of him. He guessed it felt safer that way, but he did not mind at all. This dragon was his, and he would do everything he could to protect the little thing. At least until it could defend itself anyway. They he would not have to worry so much.

_I wonder when you will be able to talk,_ he thought, knowing he wanted it to be much sooner than when his mother had said the little dragon would be able to. _Feels wrong being the only one able to talk out of the pair of us._ Besides he could not wait to hear the little dragons voice. It would be nice to have someone else to talk to, someone he knew he could count on in every way. A freind like none he had ever had before, though for him freinds were hard to find.

For the first time in a long time, as he rode through the streets of his home, he was happier than he had been. Things were finally going the way that he wanted them to, and he would never let anything happen to break the joy he had now. Life was going to be god, and he was sure that he would be able to enjoy it.

The horse exited the town and he nudged him into a trot, knowing where the first place was that he wanted to show his dragon.A place where he liked to go onhis own though his parents told him not to do so.

The remaining time before the Riders returned moved fairly quickly. A whole week after the green dragon had hatched, Miklós finally had his little golden dragon hatch. The gold one was smaller than Galbatorix's and that made Galbatorix only more pleased than ever. But it was more thickly proportioned than the green hatchling, and that was something that did not please him so much. Was something wrong with his?

It had now been three weeks since his own had hatched. "Can't you talk yet?" he asked, as he sat in one of the fields not far from town. It was amazing how much people seemed to be a lot more respectful when there was a dragon following you around. The green dragon was already the size of a horse, and no longer slept inside. No, it slept in the stables behind his home.

His father had removed the wall of one of the stalls so there was enough space for the green dragon to be comfortable. It also kept the dragon hidden from those who might want to hurt it out of jealousy, an emotion Galbatorix had begun to notice in some of the villagers lately when they saw him coming with the dragon.

The dragon looked at him. _"Galbatorix?"_ It was a female voice that spoke inside his head. He jumped as he heard the word. His own name. Then he grinned up at the dragon. So, the dragon was a female. That was something that pleased him. Perhaps that was why the dragon was not so thickly built as the gold? Maybe the gold was a male? That could easily be the reason behind the difference in build.

_At last,_ he thought. The dragon was finally able to talk to him, and that was something that was a relief for him. SHe sure had kept him waiting for a good while.

_"At last what?"_ The voice asked.

He flinched. "You can hear my thoughts?" he asked.

_"I always have been able to, from the moment you touched me,"_ she replied. The dragon made a light chuckling sound. "_And I think from the time I've had so far, I've managed to find a name in your head that I quite like."_

_Oh? Which one?_ Now he was certainly curious as to which one she had liked the most. He had had many ideas as to what to call her over the past few weeks.

_"How about… Jarnunvösk?"_ She asked. "_I quite like that one._"

"Then I suppose that can be the one," he replied. He grinned at her. "Wonder where the Riders will take us from here. They'll be here next week."

_"Does it really matter? Wherever it is, we'll be together from now on. I am glad to have finally found you."_

"I wish the riders would come sooner.." he said.

_"Why?_" She asked.

"Once they do I won't have to put up with Miklós anymore, nor have that damned blacksmith shop waking us up every morning. That has gotten really irritating over the years," he replied.

_"I'm sure deep down you still care about those in your family. It is inevitable that you and your brother will meet again even when we go to get trained. After all, you're both Riders,"_ Jarnunvosk replied. "_I will be back soon. I need to hunt."_ She turned and then flew off. It was always good to be able to watch her fly off. He very much looked forwards to the day that he would be able to fly with her.

He had made sure that she understood not to hunt the flocks that lived around the town. The farmers would not be pleased if she did that. He would be in a lot of trouble if she did, everyone knew that he and his twin had been chosen as Riders.

Honestly, he did not really care about the rest of his family. Sure it was nice that one of his family at least would understand how it was to be a rider, but he did not want to have to rely on his brother for that. No, he wanted to find his own way in Alagaesia now. perhaps, when they could defend themselves, Jarnunvösk and himself would come back to visit his family. He knew his family would like that.

He blinked as he saw another dragon in the sky though. This one was a bright gold in colour and he watched as the dragon grew larger and larger as it came towards him. He backed towards the house. The massive golden dragon landed, and a male elf with silver hair climbed down. Galbatorix smiled, it looked like that time had come.

"I was told that I would find you here," the elf said. "My name is Oromis and this is Glaedr."

"I'm Galbatorix Benedecsson," Galbatorix replied. He smiled. "It's an honour to meet you, Oromis, Glaedr." _Jarnunvösk, you might want to come back here, we've got company._

_"I will be back as soon as I can. I just caught myself something to eat,"_ she replied.

Oromis gave a faint smile. "Where is your dragon, Galbatorix?" he asked, looking around.

"She's hunting, but she'll be back soon," he replied.

"So she's talking to you is she? What did you name her?" Oromis asked.

"Jarnunvösk and actually, she named herself really," Galbatorix replied. For now he would merely tell the truth. He did not want to cause the Rider's trouble.

"That is a good name," Oromis replied.

_"We will wait for her,"_ Glaedr replied. "_What of your brother's dragon?"_

Galbatorix was taken aback when he heard the deep male voice that came from Glaedr. Since when could other dragons communicate like that with other people who were not their own Rider? It was a startling thought indeed. "His dragon has hatched, yes, but it is not talking to him yet."

"Then we will come back for him another time," Oromis replied. "Though we had hoped that both of them would have hatched at the same time."

There was a small roar, and Jarnunvösk joined them. "_The gold hatchling is a week younger than me, Oromis, Glaedr."_

The elf before them seemed to look at her for a few moments. "Very well then. It's a fair journey to Illeria. Are there any horses you would be able to use, Galbatorix. We would fly there, and it would lessen the time we travel for considerably, but I can see that Jarnunvösk is not old enough to carry you yet."

"I do have a horse in the stables, yes," Galbatorix replied. "I better let my parents know that we're leaving though before we go."

Oromis nodded. "We will wait," he replied.

Galbatorix and Jarnunvösk headed back to the house. Jarnunvösk as always, waited outside for him to come back out.

He found his mother in the kitchen with Miklós and Vencel. "Jarnunvösk and I are leaving, mother," he said.

"Has that time come already? What about Miklós and his dragon?" their mother asked. SHe seemed not so surprised as he had thought she would be, and that was something hat startled him in its own way. Why was she not so surprised that the time had come for him to leave her?

Mentally, he shrugged it off, knowing there was no point in asking since he rarely got any answers from his parents about anything. They preferred to help their other children over him. One day, he was sure, he would make them pay for it. "I told the rider outside that the gold dragon is not talking yet. They will come back for Miklós and that other hatchling soon," Galbatorix replied. "I better not keep them waiting for long."

His mother walked over and gave him a hug. "Alright, and look after yourself." She walked to the window. "Look after yourself, Jarnunvösk."

_"I will,"_ Jarnunvösk replied, looking down at her. "_I am glad I got to meet you, Piroska."_ Many times his mother had brought her something to eat.

Galbatorix grinned, gave his mother one more hug then headed out towards the stables. After a talk much the same with his father, he saddled his gelding and rode around the front of the house. All the horses had gotten used to Jarnunvösk and the other dragon by now.

"Well, we're ready," he said, looking over at Oromis. He noticed that the elf seemed to have found himself a horse as well.. but the odd thing was that the horse wore no saddle or bridle. _Strange._

The elf smiled.

_"If you would follow me, Jarnunvösk,"_ Glaedr rumbled before he leapt into the air. Jarnunvösk, looked at Galbatorix for a few moments, before following the gold dragon into the sky.

"They will join us at night," Oromis explained. "Glaedr is going to teach her a thing or two while we travel."


	4. Chapter 4 - Gil'ead

As they travelled, Galbatorix took in the scenery quite eagerly. It took them a week to travel around Lake Isenstar, the lake was huge! His home had been near the edge of Du Weldenvarden, by the time they reached a city made of stone block like buildings, Jarnunvösk had grown a fair bit more.

"That city ahead is Gil'ead," Oromis told him. "We will stay there for the night. Considering how fast Jarnunvösk is growing, we'll need to get you a saddle for her while we are there. Once a dragon is a month old they are usually strong enough to carry their Riders."

Galbatorix grinned. That sounded good. WHen it came to the dragons being able to fly with their riders, it was something he looked forwards knew he would enjoy being up in the sky with her, though it was lovely to watch her fly.

"If she was not, well, we would travel by boat from here to the furthest end of the Ramr River," Oromis continued. "Much faster than by horse, and there is still a while to go yet."

The two horses entered Gil'ead and Oromis led him towards where an inn was.

Galbatorix noticed that there plenty of places for dragons to be able to land as well. The streets were wide enough that even Glaedr was able to join them, causing quite some shock to go through the humans that saw him land. For the streets to be wide enough for Glaedr to join them was saying something, the golden dragon was massive in comparison to his own green.

"_Looking forwards to flying together?"_ Galbatorix asked, as Jarnunvösk joined him. He was always happy to see the green dragon, and that was likely due to him knowing that she was his and no one else's.

The green dragon laughed. "_Why shouldn't I be? It's about time that can happen."_

Galbatorix grinned at her. "_Just asking,"_ he replied. His eyes took in the city around them as they moved through the streets. Gil'ead was a big place indeed. The buildings seemed to grow taller and taller, the further they went into the city. Not to mention some of them were getting bigger as well. Finally though Oromis stopped.

"We will stay here for the night," Oromis said, slipping off of his horse. "Why don't you head inside, Galbtorix? Glaedr and I need to talk to an old friend, and we need you to come with us, Jarnunvosk."

The green dragoness chuckled. "_Very well. I will follow you. I very much doubt that this will take very long._"

Galbatorix chuckled, before he turned and headed into the inn behind Oromis. He knew there was not much chance that he would have to wait for too long for the others to return. There was not much to see in the room into which he entered. A few long tables, with padded seats scattered around them.

A few people were sitting near the fireplace, and not one looked up as Galbatorix entered the little building. He guessed that they were busy to even notice a new face in the building. He smiled before heading over to the bar.

"What can I do for you, boy?" the innkeeper asked, smiling down at him.

Perhaps by age he was a boy, but he was also a rider. "Rider Oromis told me to come in here and have something to eat while he, Glaedr and Jarnunvosk, my dragon, went to see a friend of his."

"Oromis is back again is he?" the innkeeper replied. "Well then, I'm sure he'll get here soon. Take a seat and one of the others will bring you something to eat."

Galbatorix nodded and found a spare table to sit at. It was not long before a woman came over to him, with a bowl of some sort of stew, as well as a spoon and a bread roll. "Thanks," he said, before he started eating. By the time he was finished, the door was opening once more, and Oromis came in.

The old elf looked around, spotted Galbatorix and headed over. "Enjoy the meal?" he asked.

"I did. This was a good place for me to wait indeed," Galbatorix grinned. He was rather eager to see Jarnunvosk again. _Everything turn out alright with getting that saddle? _He asked her.

"_Indeed it did, Galbatorix. Tomorrow we will fly together. And soon, we will reach Illeria,"_ she replied. That gave him a bit to think about, things would get different when they were there. "_Then all the true training will begin. I wonder who will end up training us?"_

_I hope not Oromis and Glaedr. I would like to get to meet a few more riders aside from them while we're learning everything we have to,_ he replied. At least he wouldn't have to learn how to use a sword. That was something he had learnt back home. A place that would always be home, so long as some of the family were there. Once they died though, he did not think that he would be able to go back there.

"_I'm sure with time after that happens we will be able to go back there,"_ Jarnunvosk told him. _ "That town will always be your home. I am sure everyone there has become quite proud of you and Miklós. Not every day a Rider is picked in such a small town."_

_Miklós stole my glory by being picked by that gold dragon,_ Galbatorix spat back. _I'll never forgive him for that. He'd better not end up in the same group as me to train._ That was something he dreaded indeed.

Then he realised Oromis was speaking. He blinked. "I'm sorry. Could you please repeat that? Jarnunvosk and I were talking."

Oromis smiled. "There is a room upstairs for you. Here." He held out a small iron key. "Room ten. I'm in room twelve. I'll see you in the morning."

Galbatorix nodded, thanking him, before heading up the stairs.

He knew that he had to be able to do things for himself, but for now, being only a child, things would be alright. He did not mind too much that there was an elf watching over him. Oromis had likely done these things for countless new riders.

Soon he found the right room, and headed in. Inside, all there was a basin of water to freshen up with, as well as a cold fireplace, and a bed. Galbatorix grinned, before walking over to the fireplace. Finding it already stocked with wood, he found what he needed to light it, and a few moments later there was a small fire heating his room. He grinned, before getting undressed and going to bed.

Sleep did not come immediately to him though, instead he felt someone else tugging at his mind. And that was something that annoyed him since he was rather tired by now. _Go away! I want to sleep!_ There was no need for another conversation now was there?

"_I will not keep you for long, and the only times I seem to be able to get into your mind to talk to you are when she is asleep," the Moon Goddess spoke in his head. "Though that was rather rude, are you forgetting I made sure you got that dragon?"_

He grimaced. _What do you want?_ Why had she chosen to come to him now? It was not something that felt fair at the moment. His mind was tired from all the things he had seen and done hat day. As was his body.

_"When you get to Illeria, one of my followers, though the Riders do not know that he is will come to you to train you. I have told him about you, and he is expecting you. You will recognise him by a Moon shaped scar on his right arm. Be careful, most of the Riders are on the Sun's side, and many will tryto trick you into trusting them."_

_Glaedr and Oromis? _ he asked, wondering if they were a pair to worry about. Would they be two who were going to be a problem for him later on? If they were, he hoped he would find out as soon as they were going to be, so that he could plan ahead. Glaedr would certainly be hard to get past, and he knew it would be easier to kill Oromis than for Jarnunvosk to kill Glaedr.

_"As yet I have not seen them choose either side. But I have the feeling Glaedr will, when the time comes, choose to be on his cousin, Umaroth's side, and since Umaroth's rider is the one who is my enemy's champion."_

_I better keep my mind on the watch,_ Galbatorix replied. Otherwise things could end up going badly for him, and he did not want that. He hoped though when all was said and done that she would leave him in peace. When no more came from her, he drifted off to sleep, knowing things would be difficult in the time to come.


	5. Chapter 5 - Flight

Birds were singing the next morning as Galbatorix got out of bed. He blinked at his surroundings, but then remembered what happened the day before. It was the day when he first got to fly with Jarnunvosk! Grinning to himself, since there was no one else in the room, Galbatorix washed himself off as well as he could, before dressing and heading downstairs.

To his surprise, Oromis was already waiting for him at one of the tables. He sure hadn't heard the elf head downstairs, though he had heard people coming up and walking past his room a lot last night. "Morning Oromis," he said, sitting down at the other side of the table.

"Is it really morning? You've slept in quite a while today," the elf replied. "No, it's getting closer to midday, but today we will cover a lot of ground as it is, so it does not really matter." Oromis paused. "We should reach Illeria by nightfall. They know we are coming."

Galbatorix blinked. "How could they know where we are?" he asked. That made no sense to him. Here they were in Gil'ead and yet somehow others knew they would be in Illeria by the time they got there?

"I used magic to communicate with them this morning while I was upstairs. I don't like to leave people not knowing when I will arrive where they are."

_Magic?_ He thought. _I wonder if I will be able to use magic?_ He knew that those who had dragons were more likely to be able to use it, but that was also something that was no so common for some people. Since no more information came, when food was brought over to him, Galbatorix ate swiftly. He was too eager to get outside. Therefore, he did not bother to look at what he was actually eating.

Jarnunvosk chuckled as she saw him coming out to her. She looked lke she was quite eager to get moving once more. "_Good morning, little one,"_ she said.

He looked at her. "_Who you calling little? If it comes down to it, even though you're bigger than me, you're the little one since you're a lot younger than I am."_ The very idea of him being the _little_ one was absurd. He had more knowledge in his head than she would ever have! More experiences too.

The green dragoness chuckled as she looked down at him. "_Not the way I see it,"_ she replied. "_I see it more to do with ones size rather than their age."_

Galbatorix shook his head at her as Oromis came out to them. Though more, he headed straight towards the golden dragon who was waiting nearby for him.

"Come here, Galbatorix," the elf spoke a few seconds after he greeted Glaedr. "I want to show you how to get a saddle on a dragon."

Galbatorix hurried over, watching as Oromis got the rather much longer strapped saddle onto Glaedr, paying attention to where the different straps were. He was aware though of a small crowd that seemed to be gathering to watch by now.

He was certainly eager to get up in the air now, and things were starting to head that way. Once Oromis was done, and trying not to think about the things that the Moon Goddess had told him over night, Galbatorix copied what the elf had done with the saddle for Jarnunvosk. It took him a bit longer, but he got it done. _Everything feel alright?_ he asked, looking up at her.

Jarnunvosk nodded, and he climbed up into the saddle. As he had thought, he was sitting in the spot devoid of spikes between her neck and shoulders. He felt a little uneasy at the idea, but he knew he had to learn to be able to do this.

Jarnunvosk waited somewhat impatiently as he tightened the bands that went around his legs. _Are you ready?_ she asked.

"Remember, Galbatorix, grip with your knees, guide her with your thoughts, and stay as flat as you can on her back. Nothing will go wrong if you don't panic," Oromis spoke and he had to crane his head up to find where he was, on the massive golden dragon.

He nodded at Oromis' words. _'Let's do it!'_ Jarnunvosk laughed lightlybefore he felt all the muscles under her tensing as she suddenly leapt into the air, beating her wings. The breath was torn from him as she worked on gaining some hieght before Glaedr came after her.

She few effortlessly under him, gliding along,before he had wrap his arms around her neck as she suddenly turned towards where Glaedr was. Only when they weren't going higher and higher did he risk looking around. He glanced below to find trees only tiny specks. _Wow, we are really high up,_ he thought as he looked around. The wind was quite cool up here, and though Glaedr was a fair way ahead, he was glding along.

_They are letting you get used to flying with me,_ Jarnunvosk replied. _There are a few things I might as well show you that Glaedr has taught me._

_Okay?_ He did wonder what sot of things Jarnunvosk was talking about at this point. There was no chance he would be able to stomach everything that happened up here yet, but he would certainly do his best to.

For the green dragon flying under him, he knew was the one person hat would never hurt him. It was smething he had known from the moment he had touched her that day a month ago - was _it really only a month ago that she chose me? _- that would never change about her. She would always protect her.

'_Hold on tight, and you'll be fine_,' Jarnunvosk said, before suddenly the sky and trees below were twisting around in a spiral as she moved through the air. '_This is one of the simplest things I can do if we are attacked in the air. Makes me much harder to hit, and you are certainly hard to even spot for someone else.' _

She evened herself out, and Galbatorix noticed once she had that now they were even higher than Oromis and Glaedr in the sky. _Can you go a bit lower?_ he asked, noticing that it was harder for him to breath at this altitude. _I'm struggling a bit when it comes to getting air into my lungs._

Before he had even finished the sentence, she dove, gliding down a gentle angle that she had chosen. '_Is that better?_' she asked as she continued to dive, though sometimes she evened out at different hieghts for him so that he didn't end up feeling sick from all the looking at the ground that she put him through as she did.

_Much better, thank you. One day I might be able to manage being up that high, but not yet._

For most of the day the pair spent their time up in the sky, Jarnunvosk showing Galbatorix different things she had learnt this far from Glaedr while Oromis and Galbatorix were travelling by horse. She seemed quite content to be where she was in the sky.

When they landed for a meal, Galbatorix felt rather stiff once he got his feet on the ground. It was a different stiffness to when he rode a horse, for that he was used it. When the one who's back you were on was able to change their mind about what they were doing and not have you tell them to do it, it sure was different. In the long run however, he had felt safe with her up in the sky.

"You two looked like you were enjoying yourselves," Oromis said as he handed Galbatorix an apple. "I suppose she was eager to show you what Glaedr taught her?"

"Yes, she was, though she let me get used to being up there with her first at least. Not to mention warned me whenever she was going to do something." He couldn't have been more pleased with that time in the sky. _I sure hope Miklós has a harder time getting used to being in the sky than I did,_ he thought. He knew soon would come the time when his twin would be heading to Illeria just as he was now. Not that he was truly bothered by that now. He knew he would always be better than his brother.

"Well we have only about another hours flight before we land at Illeria, so soon you'll learn who your teacher is going to be. Tomorrow you'll meet them, tonight though you'll be shown to where you will be able to stay while being trained. Each rider in training is given their own quarters, which is shared only with their dragon. The city is rather beautiful, its one of the very few cities outside Du Weldenvarden, or The Guarding Forest, that remains that was built by my people. It might be in human hands now, but it was a gift from one of our former leaders to them. That is why they allow us to train new Shurt'ugal there."

Well that was certainly not something he had heard before. But then again, in such a small community as the one he had come from, the history of the rest of Alagaesia was barely touched when it came to learning that side of it made his people seem rather ignorant, but he was intent on not letting people use that against him. If it was one thing he had grown up learning, it was to never allow others to know his own weaknesses, and if they were found out to make sure people could not use them against him. Unless he wished to bring shame upon his family, and that was not something he wanted at all.

Out of nowhere, he soon saw the massive white city appearing. It seemed to stretch for miles, and the buildings as he got closer appeared to be rather well moulded, almost finely chiselled in appearance. He wondered whether that was the place where he would learn the ways of the riders or not. In his mind he hoped so, and he certainly hoped that he would meet the Moon Goddess' representative soon. The sooner he did, the sooner he would be able to start working on how to help her. Not to mention he would be able to learn all the things she required he did.

Glaedr led them in a wide arcing circle around the city, as well as over it. There were people out and about in the streets, and he saw there were a few training fields within the walls as well.

"_I see many stick throwers and pointy sticks being used by many two legs down there,_" Jarnunvösk said as she looked down at the city below them.

_I think by that you mean bows and swords,_ he replied as he glanced down at the ground. He could see who she was referring to quite well. _Having a dragon is all well and good, but we need to be able to defend ourselves as well._ When had he sounded so grown up? That was not something he would have said before he left home with her and the others. Looked like it was time he grew up, and his mind and body agreed with the whole idea. He smiled as they glided down after Glaedr and Oromis, landing in a rather large open area in the city center. As soon as he had climbed down from Jarnunvosk, he noticed a human coming towards them.

_Here we go again,_ he thought as he watched them.

"Greetings to you both, Jarnunvosk and Galbatorix. I would be most happy to show you to a place where you may live for the duration of your stay. You need not worry about food or other things, all will be supplied to you there," the woman said, once she stopped before him.

"Thank you, I think it would be nice to be able to rest for a while after such a long journey," he replied.

"Tomorrow, your trainer will be wishing to meet you, but someone will come to take you to him," she replied. The woman turned and walked away, leading the way towards where only she knew.

Galbatorix and Jarnunvosk walked after her, knowing they had best follow for now.

The woman led them towards a house. "No two riders share the same accommodation, unless they are a couple. We have more than enough houses here to give each one their own place to live, for that is our main priority, and our King makes sure that you are all well provided for during your stay." She turned to look at Jarnunvosk. "There is a hole in part of the room that serves as an entrance to your den, please try not to make the hole any bigger than it already is, it should be more than big enough."

_"I will do my best,"_ Jarnunvosk replied, and Galbatorix said her words out loud. "Thank you," he added at the end, before he turned his attention to the house before them. Jarnunvosk leapt into the sky as he entered through the front door.

Galbatorix wandered into the house, noticing it was small, but did he really need a lot of space? There was a sleeping room, as well as a bathing area, as well as a main room. Then he noticed another door, and he opened it, to find a lot of straw lining the ground.

He smiled though as he saw that Jarnunvosk was in there, and though the room was bigger than the rest of the house, he was not bothered by that. "I guess this is your part of the house?"

_It would seem so, yes,_ she replied.

He looked around, noticing there were marks on the walls in here. _"Other dragons and their riders have been in here,"_ the Moon Goddess suddenly spoke in his head. _"Do not, worry, if you're talking to me, or I to you, your dragon cannot hear me. She would not approve of me._"

That was something he had not expected at all. Jarnunvosk was his, and he knew that. Why would she not approve of his mistress? But he had the feeling he should not tell anyone else about her for the time being. He would ahve to be careful who he told about her. Only those he knew were on her side of things and that would not be easy.


End file.
